


ONE dream

by Luna_Arsenica



Series: Twinkle Twelve Project [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, this is basically iori x everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Arsenica/pseuds/Luna_Arsenica
Summary: Collection of drabbles for Iori's birth month.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Izumi Mitsuki, Izumi Iori/Kujou Ten, Izumi Iori/Momo, Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Iori/Nikaidou Yamato, Izumi Iori/Ousaka Sougo, Izumi Iori/Rokuya Nagi, Izumi Iori/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Izumi Iori/Yaotome Gaku, Izumi Iori/Yotsuba Tamaki, Izumi Iori/Yuki
Series: Twinkle Twelve Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100396
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. the one&only

**Author's Note:**

> Save for this first drabble, the rest will all be romantic, but in this one Iori puts himself at ease after a bad dream. Hope you enjoy it!

It all started because of a dream.

It left Iori feeling uneasy, unable to move or close his eyes again despite waking up too early. He suspected his own fears had much to do it with the dream - he could lie to everyone else, but what many talks with his manager had finally drilled into his head was that he had no reason to lie to himself. It would have no benefit, so he took a few deep breaths, closed his eyes again and prioritized sleeping. He had a day off ahead but, again, ruining his sleep schedule would just burden everyone, not just him.

But once he woke up to his alarm, he knew he had to meditate it over coffee. If he left it alone, or tried to forget it, it would surely come back to haunt him later. Even more important than that, this was likely a symptom of something bigger inside him. It was about to overflow and it was screaming for a solution.

What he saw was simple, but unsettling: three younger versions of himself, staring at him, all of them looking expectant, hopeful but afraid.

Iori almost couldn't believe how young he was when his personal issues started, but he knew himself and knew exactly why the younger of those Ioris was about 3 to 5 years old, looking at him uncertain while holding his bunny plushie. The next youngest was easy: it was him after arguing with Mitsuki, which would leave him at 15 years old; this himself was also clutching his bunny, looking at Iori completely lost. The last one was definitely the one that shook him the most: himself right after MuFes. That Iori was hugging himself weakly, still crying, looking up at Iori from the floor, unable to even stand.

An idea hit him as soon as he finished his coffee (much tastier than usual, since being the only one awake and home meant he could finally add sugar, and even some cream). He mentally reviewed IDOLiSH7’s schedule - the only one at the dorms should be Yamato, and he was not going to wake up on his own for at least three more hours. Iori sighed. Even if he himself was no good with mornings, living with people like Yamato, Tamaki or Nagi really put things into perspective.

Expecting no distractions, he settled at his desk and started writing. It was a bit hard, but he knew what he needed to convey to each of those Ioris. He knew what he needed to hear to feel better at each of those instances, he just needed to… find the proper words. Just like the perfect type of voice for a lyric.

It took a while, but he felt satisfied with the results, so when he was finished with all three letters he folded them neatly and placed them under his pillow, where they'd be close to his dreams.

\-----------

Dear Iori-chan,

Growing up is hard, isn't it? Especially as a genius. That's tiring.

It's about time you understand you won't be a kid forever. I know how that feels, but I want you to know every second you have is precious. Stretch the limits of how long you're allowed to be happy to be called cute, to be called ‘Iori-chan', to be held in your parents’ or your brother's arms, to sleep with a toy.

It hurts that it's not gonna last forever, that people expects other things from adult men. But you have the chance to make many happy memories now, and you'll still have a few chances in the future, thanks to people that don't care that much about societal expectations as long as you're happy.

Be happy, smile as much as you can and give a big hug to Roppu-chan from me.

Love, Iori.

\---------------

To Iori-kun,

How are you feeling right now? Don't try to avoid thinking about it. Give your emotions a good look, explain why you feel what you feel if you need to, just cry if you have to.

I know this is hard. It's the first time he's ever snapped at you like that, right? But you're going to be okay. This is a thing that happens, most siblings fight, much more often than you, even. For things that don't even matter.

Be kind, be understanding. He's always trying his best to be a good brother but he also needs to be himself.

I promise things will get better. I promise you'll find a dream of your own, one you'll cherish every waking moment. Once you do, make sure you never give up. You'll have powerful allies.

Love, Iori

\------------

Dear Iori,

I know how you feel right now. I still think about it from time to time. I can't stress it enough: it's harsh.

You've never failed before. Facing you're not perfect is hard, but it would be easier if it wasn't such a critical mistake, if it didn't ruin many lives. If it didn't mean a chance wasted.

You need to remember this: you are a team now. It's not just your failure and that hurts, but it also means you're not on your own. You're not all alone in this. No one but you is blaming you, and you'll have your chance to make it up to them. Being a team means everyone's victories are yours, too, but what you really need to remember is this:

IDOLiSH7 is the rainbow after a storm. You'll grow stronger and once everything is said and done, you'll be even more dazzling than ever. IDOLiSH7 shines brighter after a good challenge.

Keep walking forward, fearlessly.

All my love to you, Iori


	2. Bad liar

Yamato isn't one to usually bother Iori in his room, so when he's the one coming in after knocking, Iori is a bit confused. Yamato just stands there after closing the door, his posture as laidback as usual, a calm but unreadable smile on his face.

"So, Ichi, you're the youngest member of IDOLiSH7, right?" Yamato starts when Iori shoots a curious look at him from his desk, inviting him to speak.

"That's actually Yotsuba-san" Iori rectifies quickly, just a bit offended, deep down, that it's not more obvious.

"Yeah, whatever, second youngest" Yamato dismisses the clarification easily, waving a hand in his typical relaxed way "But you never let anyone spoil you"

"What is your point?" Iori doesn't even try to hide his irritation at the topic, feeling preemptively wary about Yamato of all people bringing it up.

"Since I'm the oldest, and somehow ended up becoming the leader of the group, I was thinking of ways to spoil you" Yamato smiles lazily, like he's not awkward at all, but the hand scratching his head shyly betrays him almost more than the faint blush in his cheeks or his averted gaze.

"What ideas have you thought up by now?" Iori raises an eyebrow, clearly distrustful because he  _ knows _ Yamato. He's bracing himself for something awful and yet, he isn't prepared for what comes his way when Yamato speaks...

"I considered getting some magazines for you," Yamato is calm, both in voice and demeanor, while Iori can feel his face boiling in a second, probably an explosive shade of red. IDOLiSH7's leader doesn't even blink as he makes Iori's embarrassment somehow  _ worse _ , explaining "but I don't really know what's your type of girls. Or guys, whatever"

  
  


Even when he thought that was impossible, Iori blushes even more, gasping for air. He knows his mouth is gaping in a way that probably makes him look really stupid, so he just covers it with his hand and looks away, hoping Yamato will just shut up already.

"So I thought if it wouldn't be better to teach you some stuff myself, you know?" Yamato smiles, flirty, and Iori can't help but be amazed once more at him. Since he's seriously challenging the enormous task that is producing IDOLiSH7, he naturally knows all of the members' charms, and Yamato's especially is most intriguing...

It  _ is _ true that he's good looking, and when he wants to he can convey more than a thousand words in just his facial expressions and body language, such as the way Iori just realized now that the distance between them is significantly shorter than when Yamato first came into his room. And while he knows very well how good Yamato's bare body can look, he's not sure if... he really...

Iori coughs in an attempt to recover, cutting short that train of thought before it goes too far for him to stop it, and finally finds his voice again.

"I'm.... flattered, I guess, but not interested at all" Iori speaks as sarcastically as he can once he does, but it doesn't seem to deter Yamato.

"Hmmm... And what about joining me and Mitsu one day?" Yamato sounds much more serious than Iori wants him to be when he says something like that, a sentence where pretty much every word that comes out of his mouth is shocking.

"W-w-w-what makes you think  _ that _ will change my mind, exactly???" Iori is painfully aware of the way his voice is shaking, and probably his body too, and that he's not showing a single bit of the control he likes to have, but he can't really help it.

Yamato just shrugs with a blank expression, not even teasing him, like the reasons that took him to that conclusion are too obvious to argue. Iori sighs, exasperated and nervous, and tries to collect himself.

"I'm  _ also _ not interested in that, thank you" his voice sounds beyond a bit annoyed, closer to 'about to snap' levels of aggravation now.

"Riiight, I guess you're pretty shy, Ichi" Yamato looks genuinely lost in thought, his voice trailing off a bit before he offers "If you don't want us to see your body - or see you in action, maybe? Then it should be fine if you just watch"

"How is that spoiling  _ me _ ?!" Iori's voice rises, finally, and he yells indignated.

"How do you want me to spoil you, then?" Yamato smiles slyly and pats Iori's head. It’s then that Iori realizes this is exactly what Yamato wanted all along, but he probably thought Iori would be difficult if he asked straightforwardly and decided to tease him first.

While he recognizes it's probably his fault that things got to this point, he still can’t help but wonder if it was necessary to make him go through all of this instead of  _ just asking _ .

"J-just get me a new planner or stationery, it really isn't that difficult!" Iori gives up completely, looking away and trying to hide the furious blush in his face with his hands.

"Great! I'll get you the cutest one I can find, good night" Yamato smiles, looking genuinely happy... and that's when Iori knows he can't let this go.

If Iori's embarrassment is so amusing to Yamato, then two can play that game. Maybe he’ll revel in that guy’s surprising shyness. Maybe he can even recruit the rest of IDOLiSH7’s help if he makes it sound sweet and kind enough.

After all, Yamato’s teasing deserves the most elaborate revenge Iori can come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle is from the song by Selena Gomez, hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Something about us

Mitsuki's tongue is a skillful teacher for Iori's, a confident lead in their passionate dance. Iori feels dizzy, and thinks distantly that Mitsuki's arm holding him close by the waist is probably the only thing keeping him on his feet. His brother's other hand is caressing his hair and keeping his head at his reach, so that he doesn't have to stand on the tips of his toes (he's already trying hard enough) just to reach his mouth. Iori doesn't quite know what to do with his own hands, settling them on Mitsuki's shoulders by now, at least until he manages to think long enough to do something else, something more romantic, hopefully something that can sweep Mitsuki off his feet and make him swoon.

Iori is a bit new to this, the multiple articles on the internet that he read as research could never prepare him fully for his first experience in love, much less for it to be with his own older brother.

Their relationship is, understandably, a secret to everyone, even their fellow members. They don't want to deal with whatever reaction they’ll have to it - by now, they just want to be happy.

At the very least, Iori thinks, their parents dropped the topic of romance and significant others once they became idols, though if it was because it was a generally No Good topic or because they felt it would hurt them to talk about it, he had no idea.

It's not that they felt no shame - it was something they'd rather keep in the back of their minds, because god knows they tried to avoid this. Then tried to stop when it started happening. Then… they just decided to not think too much about anything else concerning their relationship when they were barely starting to get on their feet about it, about their mutual feelings.

Iori thinks, maybe, that he should not. But then Mitsuki kisses him like that, intense and sweet like everything he is and does, and the mere idea of dropping this before it goes out of his control flies out the window.

He can't. He loves his brother too much, so much more than he ever thought possible.

When Mitsuki finally pulls away after what feels like eternity, they stare into each other's eyes for a good minute. Mitsuki's are bright orange like the sun and Iori wants them to light his black own forever.

“Iori” it comes out like a whisper, as if afraid to ruin the moment “Do you want to sleep together tonight?”

The proposal makes Iori's already flushed cheeks light up even more, and Mitsuki backtracks a bit crazily for his sake “No, I mean…! That's not…!”

Iori’s hands fly to his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. It's not that he doesn't  _ want _ to but… Wasn't it too soon?

“Nothing has to happen if you don't want to. It's ok” and there it is. Mitsuki smiles at him, a bit flustered himself (... is he thinking about Iori like that too?), reassuring him. There's no pressure. There never was. Iori is free to take things at his own pace, exactly like it's been since they started - Mitsuki is only making sure he knows the door is open if he wants to come in.

Iori looks up from his hands, still covering his mouth shyly. He can't stand looking like this, but if there's one person he trusts enough to see him at his weakest, that has to be his brother.

Mitsuki only smiles and ruffles his hair a bit, casually commenting “You were so cute when you came into my room at night and climbed into my bed. I was just thinking about that the other day and realized I miss it, that's all”

Iori chokes a protest. His brother calling him cute gives him all sort of mixed feelings, especially with the kind of relationship they're exploring now. But it  _ does _ make him feel less embarrassed to know that's all Mitsuki wanted. Thinking about it, he missed snuggling too.

They decide Iori will think about it during the day, and does he think about it.

They're not kids anymore, even if Mitsuki could fool some. But still, both of them have changed, and grown, and Iori has some doubts about whether they'll even fit in a single bed.

(The fact that he's pretty excited about how close they'll have to cuddle to even fit embarrasses him even more, and he has to fake a coughing fit in the middle of lunch break with Riku to dissimulate the deep red colour on his cheeks at the thought.)

There's not much to think about, anyway. All Iori needs is the courage to take his brother's invitation.

The day flies by trying to gather it, however, and before he realizes it he's in his own room, holding his pillow tight, staring holes into the ceiling.

Should he…?

He closes his eyes and Mitsuki's smile is the first thing he sees. His smile when he was a little kid, holding Iori's hand to cross the street. His smile when his milk teeth started falling and it was incomplete for a while before all of his adult teeth finished coming out. His smile when Iori graduated elementary and he was so proud of his little brother for making top of the class. His smile when Iori started high school.

His smile when they won Black or White, working together as idols.

He's in front of the door to Mitsuki's room before he even knows, a deep sigh the only preparation before knocking twice, soft but firm.

Mitsuki only replies to come in and Iori gulps, opens the door trying to ignore his shaking hands and walks into his brother's room.

Mitsuki moves to make place for him on his bed, and opens his arms wide, urging him to jump in. Iori can't help the smile that lights up his face as he nods, feeling blessed.

Mitsuki is warm, enough to keep him safe for all of the winters in his life. When he plants a kiss on Iori's forehead, he just snuggles close, curling up into a ball like a kitten to make himself smaller than Mitsuki.

It's ok. Everything is ok. They whisper small talk, occasionally sweet nothings, until they drift to sleep.

It's Iori's best night to the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle is from the song by Daft Punk, hope you liked it!


	4. Teenage dreams

It's about the fifth time that Iori has to wake Tamaki up before the teacher realizes he's sleeping when Tamaki finally throws a small paper ball to Iori's head.

Iori picks it up and realizes it's a candy wrapper ( _ why _ ) too late, not before his hands are sticky, but, just as expected, there's a short note written in it ( _ how _ ).

_ 'Iorin, I'm bored and sleepy. Let's skip the next class’ _

Iori doesn't even dignify that with a reply, he just throws it into the bag he keeps in his seat for Tamaki's snack garbage. He hears an annoyed sound behind him and knows another note is coming soon. He hopes it's not sticky.

Aaaand no, hoping gets no results with his class/teammate. He turns to glare at Tamaki before opening the second note, urged by him.

_ ‘Come on, don't be meeean! We can go to the nurse office’  _

_ ‘We're  _ not _ going to the infirmary just because you want to skip class. Have you been reading too much manga again?? Also, we barely attend classes to begin with.’ _

Tamaki sounds defeated after reading Iori's neatly folded reply, written in a piece of normal paper, not sticky at all (what wouldn't Iori give for that, he thinks as he cleans his hands with a wet wipe).

He's quiet for a moment, and just when Iori thinks he gave up and is finally gonna be a responsible student, class is over. He turns to Tamaki, ready to praise him as much as he needs to to get him to give the last step and actually pay attention, or maybe even take notes if he's responding well.

But Tamaki doesn't look very well when Iori is about to talk to him. He's pale and making a weak noise, and his face is on his notebook (nothing rare, but his pained face  _ is _ ).

“Yotsuba-san. Are you ok?” Iori calls, shaking him just a bit. Tamaki makes a small protest, but doesn't move more than that. When Iori shakes him again, he mumbles “I don't feel too good, Iorin…”

Iori is suspicious, but also a bit worried. This  _ is _ Tamaki, and if he wanted to go to the infirmary then playing sick would be the way to go about it, but…

“Come on, I'll buy you King Pudding if you're good until we come out” he shakes Tamaki just a bit more, deciding that if that doesn't do the trick he'll believe him. Tamaki moves only to hold Iori's hand “Take me to the nurse?”

Iori's alarms raise at that, but he  _ did _ promise to believe him if he got no reaction from mentioning King Pudding, so he had no choice. As soon as their next teacher stepped in, before they even got to settle their things on the desk, Iori got up, dragging Tamaki by the wrist and asked “May I take Yotsuba-san to the infirmary? He's not feeling well”

Once he's got the teacher's permission, he rushes to the infirmary with Tamaki on his heels. The nurse isn't there, but he sits Tamaki down on a bed and touches his forehead with the back of one hand, the other one on his own.

"Iorin, you're cooold” Tamaki beams, pulling Iori into a hug and dropping both of them on the bed, a mess of limbs as Iori loses his balance.

“Y-Y-Yotsuba-san?” Iori is startled, though a part of him wonders  _ why _ . This was to be expected, that part says, and you're a fool for believing this mess of a friend you have.

“Was I good? Sou-chan says I've been getting better at acting” Tamaki's smile is so smug, so proud of himself, and Iori is just trying his best to keep his voice a low volume instead of yelling like he wants to.

He  _ is _ getting better. Good enough to fool him, curse Mezzo"’'s recent drama shows. Iori wants to believe he isn't pouting, but from the way Tamaki stretches his cheek he probably is.

“Can't you be serious  _ just once _ ? I mean it, we haven't attended classes in three months!” Iori tries to sound as mad as he is, but it's hard with Tamaki's hand on his face, so he swats it away. Only for Tamaki to stretch his other cheek with his other hand. Probably to test his limits.

“Yotsuba-san, I'm serious!” he swats that hand away from his face too, only to start a short lived war of hand slaps with Tamaki, who is totally just playing. When he's done, he just hugs Iori tight, effectively making it impossible for him to move, and kisses his head “Your angry face is cute”

Iori wants to explode - instead, he only manages a frustrated noise as he shields his face from the many kisses Tamaki tries to dispense on it. Even doing just that is a bit tiring, so he sighs and resigns himself to the shower of affection.

“Now’s not the time…” he tries to argue for the last time before Tamaki moves from his cheeks to his lips, lingering there for a few seconds.

Tamaki’s lips are not the softest he’s ever kissed, and they’re always sticky with some kind of sweet syrup, but the contact never fails to paralyze Iori. Even now, he can feel the annoyance fizzle out of him, and he instinctively moves closer to Tamaki to repeat it when he pulls away.

Tamaki is surprised only for a second before he happily indulges himself. As much as he complains that Iori is scary when he gets mad, that never stops him, and worse than that: he's much sharper than anyone would expect when it comes to understanding when Iori's resolve starts wavering, and what to do to get to him.

Kissing isn't one of the usual tactics, but Iori has to acknowledge it's probably the strongest against him. After all, there's something about Tamaki that simply makes Iori feel warm, that makes it so obvious that he's loved that he can't help but feel happy about it.

Tamaki makes him feel a very simple kind of happiness at any given moment, and that is intensified so much when they kiss that it makes Iori relax in a way he rarely does.

It gets to the point that he reconsiders Tamaki's proposal, as much as he knows it's not the kind of thing he should encourage (and especially not for Tamaki). Even now, when he feels as floaty as he does, he knows they shouldn't, not even once, but he finds himself having a hard time insisting on doing the right thing. Here, in a bed in the school's infirmary but also, more importantly, in Tamaki's arms...

He chastises himself for being too soft, but he's young. He just wants to enjoy this moment.

"Just this one class"

Tamaki is visibly elated when he hears that, and he promptly plops down beside Iori in the bed, smiling at him before kissing his forehead and snuggling in his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from Katy Perry's song of the same name, hope you like this!


	5. SECRET CODE

There's a heavy feeling in Iori's chest.

The truth is, he's barely seen Sougo at all this week, and he can't help but have a bad feeling about it. Or, more exactly, about the fact that he can't shake the anxiety related to it.

He can tell himself it's just because, when he doesn't see Sougo much around the dorms, it's usually because he's working too much. If he's working too much, there's a non negligible chance that he's overworking himself by not taking a break even when it's absolutely necessary. If Iori can't see him, then he can't verify he's resting properly.

But this is all easily debatable.

Iori lets out a long sigh as he reminds himself he has no sound rationale to be as worried as he is. After all, if anything ( _ anything at all _ ) was wrong with Sougo, if he looked even a bit stressed, Tamaki would already be making enough of a fuss that Iori would know without even asking. And of course, there's also the fact that he doesn't even have to tell Tamaki, Banri  _ or _ Tsumugi to take care of him, either - he knows they just will.

He ends up going to sleep while still trying to convince himself that no news is good news, but as he chases away his bad mood enough to rest, he realizes there's likely something else going on here.

At just a few minutes before 11 PM, when he finally goes to bed, Sougo is still not home.

Iori still feels a bit miffed when he wakes up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, but when he's done he hears a light noise coming from the kitchen and walks towards it.

Now that he's closer he can tell it's Sougo, humming a song softly.

The song itself is one Iori doesn't know, but it sounds lovely in Sougo's voice. Rather than staring and listening in, though, Iori approaches him and coughs lightly to announce himself.

"Ah, good night, Iori-kun" despite Iori's best efforts, Sougo sounds a bit startled as he turns to check who's there, but he smiles, looking slightly concerned "Are you still awake? It's a bit late..."

"Welcome back, Ousaka-san. I just got up, don't worry" Iori smiles back, as kindly as possible to appease Sougo, and tries to come up with a good excuse to stay for a bit longer "Do you need help with anything?"

"It's okay, you can go back to sleep"

"It'll be done faster if I help you" Iori doesn't want to give up yet. After all, even if Sougo looks fine (if only a bit tired from staying up late, but nothing alarming), Iori thinks it'd be better to stick around a bit longer, just to be sure...

"I'm just reheating food, don't worry" Sougo picks some leftovers from the fridge and smiles, insistent.

"I see..." Iori, wondering if he's running out of excuses, tries something more simple, that even Sougo probably won't reject: "I'll prepare some tea, then"

Sougo seems to let it go, and he starts humming again while plating his serving of food. Iori listens for a minute, trying to recognize the song, but he comes up empty handed again.

He thinks it might be a song from one of the obscure rock bands Sougo likes, so, after giving up on guessing, he asks "Which song is that?"

"Hm? Ah, I didn't notice I was making any noise, sorry" Sougo stops and smiles, sheepish, fixating his gaze on the microwave to avoid Iori's eyes "Actually, it's a song I'm working on currently..."

"It sounds very good" Iori smiles softly, glad to hear a preview. The shy and insecure Sougo is always really secretive of his works in progress, so usually Iori never hears a single note before he's ready to present the full song to the public "Is it for MEZZO"?"

"Yes" Sougo's smile widens just a bit as he takes his food out of the microwave and stirs it, checking if it's properly heated.

"I can't wait for you to make a song for IDOLiSH7" Iori doesn't want to sound pushy because he knows Sougo and he wants to think he knows how to handle him, but he can't hide the dreamy tone of his voice.

"I'm flattered, Iori-kun, but I'm not sure I can make a song to fit IDOLiSH7's style perfectly..." Sougo sounds surprised, but not in a negative way, so surely he's just thinking he might not be at that level yet or something like that.

"Why not? You've been a part of IDOLiSH7 for so long, I'm sure you'd make a great job" Iori is completely serious as he reassures him, feeling his ambitiousness rearing its head before he even notices it "Also, this might just be me being selfish, but I'd love to sing something made by you"

"Thank you, Iori-kun" Sougo blushes a bit, but he definitely seems elated to hear that, and he finally meets Iori's eyes "Is there any kind of song you'd like in particular?"

"I wonder if you'll just default to rock if I don't say anything" Iori smiles, teasing him just a bit, but feeling strangely relaxed.

"Are my tastes in music so predictable?" Sougo laughs a bit, embarrassed, as he walks to the table to eat.

"I know anything you make thinking of IDOLiSH7 will be just perfect, Ousaka-san" Iori walks behind him, taking two cups of tea, fully intending to accompany Sougo until he goes to sleep himself.

Just a short while later, when Sougo finally says good night and leaves, Iori lets out a long sigh, realizing he feels much lighter.

Whether that's because now he's seen with his own eyes that Sougo is okay, or because he genuinely missed him, that doesn't matter anymore.

All that matters is the warm feeling that still nests in his heart while he drifts back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from the song by THRIVE, hope you like it.


	6. Feels

"What about this one?" Nagi shows Iori what feels like the 50th character's profile on his phone screen.

"No" Iori rolls his eyes, wondering how many suggestions more he has to see before Nagi gives up on making him cosplay.

"Is this one okay, then?" Nagi's eyes shine as he presents yet another cutesy design that makes Iori look at it wistfully but bitterly at the same time.

"No good" he rejects it, in the end - it doesn't suit his image at all, and he doesn't trust Nagi to not show the pictures to anyone who will agree to see them if he went along with the cosplay plan.

" _ Oh _ ... What about this one?" Nagi seems dejected enough that he might be about to give up, finally, but that means he shows Iori his strongest weapon: the character in question is either the one Mitsuki voices, or one that looks very similar, but Iori still finds the strength to look away eventually.

"... Is there a single character in Magical Cocona that doesn't look like a girl?" Iori sighs, clearly exasperated. It feels like he's been looking at anime character designs for hours now, and it might not be just his perception. He just wants it to be over already, but Nagi is very persistent.

"Whatever could you be talking about, Iori! All the characters I just showed you are men" Nagi is, absolutely, playing fool, but he's not lying at all. There's just one small detail that aggravates Iori...

"They're all  _ children _ "

"You should just embrace the cute, Iori" Nagi sighs dramatically, shaking his head, much more regretful than any person should be after such a small inconvenience.

"I'm not cute at all, Rokuya-san. That must be simply a delusion of yours" Iori replies in an irritated voice, almost too offended about the unwanted advice.

" _ Oh, but no _ ! Not at all! Iori, you are  _ very, very cute _ !" Nagi smiles at Iori, but in that overly sweet way that prepares him for a big, embarrassing speech full of love, so characteristic of him.

"There's so many moments when you look cute, Iori. When you act shy, of course, but also when you smile on our live shows, or when you look at our fellow members lovingly, in private, when it's just us" Nagi cups Iori's cheek with his hand and caresses it softly with his thumb, not even batting an eyelash at the intimacy of the gesture "But even more than ever, you look the cutest when you're just doing you best for someone else's sake"

Iori can feel his face getting red all the way to his ears. It's not as often as others that he has to deal with Nagi's beautiful face so close to him, his gorgeous eyes overflowing with love, to the point that Iori doesn't know how to look away as much as he wants to, so he isn't used to it and doesn't know how to react.

"That's exactly what I mean" Nagi smiles, sweetly, holding back a chuckle, and that's what Iori needs to break free of the spell.

"It's not something I particularly care about, but I believe you’re objectively much cuter than I'll ever be, Rokuya-san" Iori looks away and coughs softly to recover some semblance of control of himself as he explains "After all, your excited smile when you talk about new Magical Cocona goods is so childish, and you are naturally a spoiled person"

" _ Oh _ ! Is that what you think?" Nagi makes a dramatically surprised face, but then smiles and winks at Iori charismatically "So, if I act spoiled and say I just want you to show your pretty legs, will you cosplay one of these characters?"

"Of course not" Iori finally feels the edge in his voice coming back, all shyness evaporated by the outrage.

It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy the time he spends with Nagi, whether he cares in the slightest about whatever he has to say or not, but sometimes, like when he has to reject his proposals, Iori can’t help but fear the effect Nagi’s charm will have on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from the song by Calvin Harris, hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Blinding lights

The way Riku looks right now, Iori might even mistake him for an intellectual if he didn't know any better.

He's distracted, lost in his own world and thoughts, so focused on the exhibit at the museum that he isn't even chatting Iori up or smiling anymore, all the amazement in his eyes when he walked in gone by now. He's absorbing everything, drinking it up greedily, but if Iori looks into his eyes he can still see the deep interest in them behind his reading glasses (which coincidentally act as a disguise too), the joy of learning something new as fresh as every time.

Riku  _ looks _ concentrated and serious, and he definitely  _ is _ , but Iori smiles when he imagines that Riku would likely walk into something as soon as he tries to move precisely because of that if he wasn't there to prevent it.

It feels like a long time ago when Iori used to plan these sightseeing dates to a T, making detailed schedules and reservations and getting upset when Riku spent way too much time in a single place, messing it all up. And, even when Iori didn't make reservations, sometimes the place he wanted to take Riku to was closed by the time they finally arrived because Riku just  _ had _ to enjoy even the walk there.

It hasn't been as long as it feels, but now Iori barely looks at his wristwatch anymore, only when it's absolutely necessary to be somewhere on time. Instead, he focuses on having fun with Riku, enjoying how much  _ he _ is enjoying himself.

After all, Iori started planning these dates in the first place to make it up to Riku for all the things he (always casually, always like it's the most normal thing in the world to spend more than half of his life bedridden) mentioned missing out on - all the experiences that any other person his age would usually go through during their school years.

Iori doesn't want him to say something like that anymore. He doesn't want Riku to laugh and joke that he can beat anyone at  _ 'Never have I ever' _ .

"Iori, look!" Riku tries to keep his voice low and it still comes out as a really excited whisper that takes Iori back to Earth, his red eyes going big as he spots a particularly detailed painting, apparently based on a historical event that Iori remembers Riku talking his ears off about.

"I feel like I've heard that story so many times I can point at every single detail. Thank you for being such a broken record, Nanase-san" Iori tries to sound sarcastic, but he's very much just teasing Riku and the amusement probably shows in his light tone anyway.

"Is that sooo? If you know so much maybe I should quiz you!" Riku pouts, but still tries his best to keep quiet, doing his best to hold back the indignated squeal he'd let out otherwise at Iori's cheeky comment.

"Do your worst. I won't fail" Iori tries to hold back a chuckle and utterly fails at that. Riku smiles, confirming that he isn't mad at all, and drags Iori by the arm to the painting in question - stopping on the way to look at a very detailed model of a battlefield, because of course he would. This  _ is _ Riku after all.

But that's exactly what Iori gets from this. Every time Riku sees something he's never seen before, every time he experiences something for the first time, the way his face lights up reminds Iori why he fell in love with him in the first place.

Iori will never admit it, but he doesn't think it'd be an exaggeration to say he's addicted to it. He wants to show Riku as much as he can, he wants to be there with him every time to see how he'll react. No matter what it is, he wants to know - will he like it? Will he dislike it? Will he be scared to try? Is the thing in question something he read or heard about before, or is it something he doesn't know about at all?

That's why, at first, Iori wanted to make detailed plans - they only have so much time on a day. There's only so much he can cram in a single day off, and they don't have that many lately. B ut these days, even though they have less time and days off, strangely enough, that only makes Iori appreciate every little thing so much more.

Nowadays, he can understand why even walking around takes hours for Riku - just being together makes Iori appreciate every little tree, every shop, even every cute animal they see walking by.

At the end of the day (sometimes literally), if they can't make it to the next location in the plan, he knows they'll have other chances to go together. They'll have other days off, other vacations, other little moments crammed in between work if necessary.

They have forever to look forward to. Iori will make sure they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from the name of the song by The Weeknd, hope you liked it!


	8. Feel this moment

The doorbell's ring takes Iori by surprise. He's all alone at the dorms, but as far as he remembers he isn't expecting any visits or packages, and their manager has a spare key. Still, he decides to check it anyway in case it's something important (maybe Nagi forgot to tell him  _ he _ is expecting a package).

What looks back at him from the intercom's screen leaves him wondering if he really isn't forgetting anything, though.

"Hey, Izumi junior" Gaku smiles like nothing's strange here, like he didn't just call at the dorms door unannounced "Do you have time now?"

Iori is a naturally wary person, and considerably confused by the situation, but he decides to go check the situation before saying much, and goes for a quick "Let's say I do, but why?"

"Let's go shopping, then!" Gaku, again, doesn't seem to see anything remotely unusual here. Iori sighs, but everything he remembers about Gaku tells him this  _ might _ , actually, be normal for him.

"Again, why?"

"You called me stylish before, right? So, let go shopping together" Gaku's logic sounds, at the very least, silly for Iori, but more than anything it just feels profoundly embarrassing, so he doesn't even try to hold back his reaction.

"What a girly thing. What are we, high school girls?"

"Well, you're a high schooler" Gaku shrugs it off easily, still smiling in a nonchalant way.

"Yes, but I'm not a girl!" Iori snaps, flustered. He sighs yet again, trying to calm down, but decides to consider his options. There’s no one home and he doesn't really have anything else to do today - he was just checking out trends online, honestly, so he might as well go out and do some field work instead.

After Iori prepares to go out, Gaku invites him into his car. It's the first time Iori's in there, and it feels just as high class as he expected from Gaku. Fortunately for him, they make it to the mall in no time and with no incident, something he'll always be grateful for when going into someone's car.

What really ends up surprising Iori is Gaku's skills to pretend he isn't a celebrity. He thought going out with someone as flashy as him would be difficult, but in the end he decides to observe and gather tips for future reference - not everyone he knows is as good at looking casual, like an everyday person, while walking around at a crowded mall.

On the other hand, Iori himself isn't used to being recognized, but he's sure he looks normal enough that he wouldn't stand out. And, indeed, they don't run into much trouble checking out the clothing stores.

The trouble Iori runs into is completely different, actually.

"It's not that I don't like it, but..." Iori can't help but feel a bit shy when trying the outfit Gaku picked for him "It might be a bit bold for me"

As much as Iori likes Gaku's style, and as similar as it is to his own in some ways, he's very...  _ perplexed _ , to say the least, at Gaku's suggestions.

"No way! You'll be an adult before you know it, so you should start getting used to a more mature look" Gaku smiles, confident as always and a bit too approving of the way Iori looks.

"Well, thanks, Yaotome-san" Iori is just a bit irritated to hear that and thanks him sarcastically for the advice.

"I'm sure you'll be a really stylish man too" Gaku ruffles his hair a bit and Iori tries his best not to pout but, judging by Gaku's smile, he isn't sure he managed it.

After a short discussion on whether Iori should buy the outfit or not and deciding to buy  _ only _ the shirt (and only because he can coordinate it with other clothes he already has), they decide to take a break and eat something.

Gaku buys a crepe for Iori (very high school-ish, too, but at least he doesn't mind this) and a fruit parfait for himself, since he doesn't like sweets that much but he likes strawberries.

That's when something crucial hits Iori.

"This looks a lot like a d-..." Iori murmurs, a bit shy, but cuts himself off before he finishes the sentence, unwilling to talk about it.

"Like a date? Yeah, I get that a lot" Gaku doesn't sound embarrassed or shy in the slightest, instead looking nonchalant as he picks a spoonful of parfait and offers it to Iori.

"And you never learn your lesson?" Iori grabs the spoon, mildly indignant that something like feeding him is Gaku's reaction to him complaining of the date-ness of their current situation.

"I guess it's just that things like shopping or going to the movies are more fun to do with someone else" Gaku shrugs, and the sincerity of his eyes is visible even behind his sunglasses.

"You could at least invite more people if you don't want misunderstandings. Doing that kind of thing one on one is...." Iori's voice trails off, a bit more bashful than he'd like it to come off.

"It's fine if you want to think about it like that, too" Gaku smiles calmly and, almost without another word in between, goes back to planning the list of stores he still wants to take Iori to, recommending this and that brand and talking about things they can do other than buying clothes, too.

Accidentally trapped in such an earnest date with the N° 1 sexiest man alive, Iori feels like he can finally understand why Gaku is called an embarrassing man by his group mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from the song by Pitbull, hope you liked!


	9. When you smile, stars begin to rain

"Iori!" Tenn's voice calling out to him like that, not only by his first name but also with such a bright and friendly voice, makes Iori's hair stand on end.

Their photoshoot is over, so why is Tenn approaching him? And more importantly, why is he looking at him with such an innocent smile instead of his usual scowl when he has to deal with Iori off camera?

"What is it, Kujou-san?" Iori is understandably wary and moves away from Tenn, not too far but not necessarily in a subtle way either.

"What do you mean, Iori?" Tenn acts confused and closes the distance between them again "I thought we were friends?"

"No way?!" Iori is beyond confused now, at least pretty sure that Tenn is planning something, especially when he looks at Iori with wounded puppy eyes, very similar to-

Iori looks away, absolutely furious at himself for thinking that Tenn looks cute. If he lets himself think that, ever, he ends up remembering things he doesn't want to.

(Like the times when he used to listen to TRIGGER and watch their MVs with Mitsuki. Like how he genuinely felt like rooting for that dazzling angel that is Tenn on stage. How he knows that, if he'd never met Tenn in person, if only he never learned how cold and callous he is, how outright cruel he can be sometimes, he probably would've become his fan.)

He keeps reminding himself he dodged a bullet there every time the subject comes up in his mind, and he doesn't want to think about what could have been.

It's too dangerous.

"And to think I got this for you..." Tenn interrupts Iori's thoughts by 'accidentally' slapping his face with something small and fluffy, that he doesn't recognize when it hits him. Before Iori can yell at him, Tenn, making a perfect imitation of Riku (because that's what he's doing, Iori is sure now), apologizes "Ah, sorry, Iori! Are you okay?"

"You did that on purpose..." Iori mumbles, glaring at Tenn, deeply offended about more than one thing now.

"Eeh? No way! I already said sorry, don't be like that, you meanie!" Tenn pouts and it's so identical to Riku that Iori can't help but sigh.

"Whatever, what did you get for me?" 

"I don't really feel like giving it to you now" even Tenn's offended face when he shows a pair of Usamimi Friends phone straps is  _ exactly _ like Riku's, to the point that it physically hurts Iori. The Nanases might not be identical twins, but when Tenn acts like Riku their family resemblance definitely hits Iori in the face.

"I-I don't want something like that anyway..." Iori, not sure if he's more shocked or angry, barely manages to reply. He wants to keep some dignity, but he can't look away from the cute bunnies.

He really wanted those, but he had a hard time getting them because they're very rare, so he wonders how Tenn even got his hands on them (and how he found out Iori wanted them in the first place).

"Whatever, I went all the way to getting them because Riku asked me to, but if you don't want them..." Tenn sighs and,  _ thank god _ , drops the act. Iori is surprised, as much as he shouldn't - not that it was an act but that Riku was involved, and even as he swears he'll get his vengeance in the back of his mind, Tenn mentions "I guess it wouldn't hurt for us to get along, anyway"

"Is that really enough for you to go along with such a prank?" Iori asks, frustrated but relieved that Tenn is back to normal, finally.

"I had my fun, so you can keep this" Tenn smiles mischievously, his eyes sparkling in a different way than before but still surprisingly innocent, and hands Iori one of the straps without hitting him this time.

"I suppose you are right about getting along," Iori grabs the strap and hides it in his pocket, trying hard to save face "so I'll take this  _ only _ as a... peace offering"

Tenn looks at Iori with disbelief and his devilish smile widens, so Iori immediately stammers "It's not because I care about this bunny or because I  _ want _ to get along better at all!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not gonna misunderstand you or anything" Tenn rolls his eyes, chuckling, but Iori knows he's seeing right through him. Fortunately for Iori, he decides to spare him and waves casually with his hand as he walks away "Bye bye, Izumi Iori"

Iori knows Tenn likely won't use the strap, so he's safe to just keep it in his room with the rest of Usamimi Friends merch he's secretly collecting, but he can't shake the awkward feeling he has about sharing something matching with Tenn.

More than anything, he can't understand why a part of him feels strangely fuzzy and happy about it, so he chooses to believe it's just the satisfaction of finally having that rare Roppu-chan in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is based on the lyrics of "MAY BE, LADY!" from Dream Festival, hope you liked it!


	10. The Ocean

Iori is standing in front of the brand new Usamimi Friends café that recently opened in the city, all alone, waiting. He's feeling very bashful, and hoping even more than usual that his disguise is good enough to avoid being recognized - while it'd be a joyous occasion any other day, he thinks he'd die if anyone asks him if he's Izumi Iori from IDOLiSH7 right now.

Fortunately, Ryunosuke just texted him to say he's on his way, and they're still a few minutes early for their reservation, so Iori is just taking deep breaths, staying as calm as he can, while trying to sneak a peek at the shop from the outside.

About a week ago, Ryunosuke suddenly invited him to this café, explaining that when he saw it on his way back home it reminded him of that time they went to an Usamimi Friends shop together. Then he started talking Iori's ears off, telling him he still has the cute plushie he bought that time ("The pink one! I like it because it reminds me of Tenn!",  _ the _ thing Iori didn't want to hear ever in his life about Pero-chan), until Iori agreed to go with him the next time their schedules matched.

It was a bit of a stressing phone conversation, now that he thinks about it, but in the end it wasn't for any negative reason at all.

Of course, Iori has checked the menu of the store at their website a few times after Ryunosuke sent him the data of their reservation (almost obsessively so, actually). Looking at the extremely adorable food, he wonders what kind of sweets Ryunosuke likes, since most of the items are, unsurprisingly, sweets. Even the drinks are like that, so Iori finds himself smiling at his phone without realizing.

"Are you talking to someone from IDOLiSH7, Iori-kun?" Ryunosuke's voice startles Iori a bit, but even more when he comments, smiling as sweetly as some of the things in the menu "You were making such a kind face while looking at your phone"

"It's not really like that" Iori coughs, trying to regain some control of his image, and fortunately Ryunosuke drops the issue quickly, inviting Iori into the café while looking for the reservation information in his phone.

Iori feels almost sucker punched when they walk into the café. The place looks even cuter than he expected, in a way that is probably supposed to feel healing but at first makes Iori swear his soul is leaving his body. Ryunosuke's smile as he looks around is so bright Iori doesn't know if it's helping or not.

Tsunashi Ryunosuke has the strangest ability to feel both extremely adorable and very sensual at the same time, which confuses Iori enough, but at the same time he also feels somehow dependable, and has a calming aura.

Describing exactly how he feels around Ryunosuke is very difficult - in a few words, it feels embarrassing in some way, but for the most part very warm.

Still, all in all, Ryunosuke is a very nice person to be around - so much so that Iori finds himself smiling naturally while they check the menu (this time together. This time pretending he has no idea what's in it). In the end, he picks the Usamimi pancakes, which come with cream and fruits shaped like rabbits, just like the pancakes themselves, and Ryunosuke gets some waffles with ice cream and fruits for himself. They also get milkshakes, strawberry and chocolate respectively, which are decorated as finely as the food.

While they eat, Ryunosuke looks around at the merch exhibited and keeps pointing out really adorable goods that Iori has  _ definitely _ noticed, but pretends not to be interested in.

"Maybe today I'll buy the blue bunny!" Ryunosuke smiles, his voice very cheerful, and Iori smiles back at him for a second before he says something that shocks him "Since it reminds me of you"

"H-how does it remind you of me, Tsunashi-san. Don't be ridiculous!" Iori can barely hide the blush in his cheeks even when covering his face with one hand.

"Well, maybe because it's blue?" Ryunosuke laughs a tiny laugh, like he's embarrassed himself, even though he was the one who started "But also because you seem to like it"

"It's not that I like it or anything, but it  _ is _ blue..."

"Right! We both share blue as an image color, that kinda makes me happy" Ryunosuke smiles sheepishly, but does seem excited about that simple fact of marketing.

"While they're different shades, I guess that's true" Iori tries not to be flustered at Ryunosuke's enthusiasm, nor at the fact that he's starting to think it's a nice coincidence too.

"Mine is probably navy blue like the sea, so maybe Iori-kun's blue is like the sky?" Ryunosuke looks thoughtful, but both his voice and face are as calming as always.

"Yotsuba-san's light blue fits more the day sky. Mine is probably the night sky" Iori makes a guess, but since he likes that image he proposes it every time he can.

"Right? That's great too" Ryunosuke smiles, but he feels more adult than usual, his voice low and soothing "The night sky is so beautiful... it's hypnotizing and marvelous, so I think that does suit you"

Iori can't help feeling flustered at the words and tries to change the subject, but when he looks around all his eyes find are Usamimi Friends goods, and he ends up blurting out a clumsy "If you're going to buy that bunny, then I'll buy the same one. To commemorate this outing"

"That sounds great! I love matching things with others" Ryunosuke sighs, dreamy, and Iori thanks his lucky stars for this man's obliviousness.

Walking back home with a new Roppu-chan in his arms feels like the perfect crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from the song by Led Zeppelin, hope you like it!


	11. Blooming Festa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from the song by KiLLER KiNG, hope you like it!

Iori himself felt a bit self-conscious the first time he saw the concept for Coda's costume, so he didn't need any help to get nervous once he actually tried it on.

The fact that Momo couldn't stop himself from making things worse the first time  _ he _ saw Iori wearing it made it unbearable.

"Really, Iori,  _ everything _ is so cuteee!" Momo continues, gushing on and on non-stop. He's been talking for a while now, looking at Iori from this and that angle and touching this and that part of his costume without any regard for Iori's complaints.

"Shouldn't we start recording as soon as possible, Momo-san?" Iori tries to keep his voice level while giving his best at changing the subject, but Momo is truly a force to be reckoned with, completely influencing even the staff with his energy.

Iori always thinks this when he's with momo, but he really is amazing at handling people. Unlike Iori, who feels very in the spot right now and has no idea how to react to Momo touching the fluffy ears of his costume ("These are  _ especially _ so, so adorable!") and won't let Iori put his scarf properly on his head again, Momo always knows what to do, no matter what situation he's in or how unexpected it is.

"Coda is just as much of a cutie as you, Iori! I can't wait to see your performance!"

"Just  _ what _ is cute about me, Momo-san" Iori grits his teeth, shy and nervous, yes, but letting his frustration out in an attempt to cover it.

"Oh gosh, I can't name it all in one day, Iori!" Momo pretty much jumps up and down, excited and dreamy at the same time. He's moving so much even in that heavy costume, and Iori wonders if he could do half as much as he's doing like that.

"Aren't you supposed to be the expert in cuteness, Momo-san?" Iori retorts, focusing on being offended just so this can maybe be over soon.

"Sure, and this expert in cuteness says you're a total cutie!" Momo winks, his smile confident as he gives Iori serious work advice in the same breath, as he tends to do "But I'm not similar to Coda, because his cuteness is much closer to Iori's, very earnest and youthful"

Iori feels too overwhelmed by the praise to come up with a reply, so he decides to take the advice  _ and _ compliments quietly.

"While I'm not very Coda-ish, I can  _ totally _ borrow these cute ears later, right Iori?" Momo smiles and winks, probably trying to help him relax. It works fantastically, to the point Iori can't hold back a little chuckle.

"I'll take you up on the offer" Iori smiles softly, finally feeling comfortable enough to actually start filming and realizing what this was supposed to be about since the start.

"Look forward to it!"

  
"I will" Iori confirms, smiling and feeling less nervous, yes, but hoping Momo doesn't know  _ just how much _ he's actually looking forward to seeing him act like a cute animal again.


	12. Snow halation

Yuki is more cunning than Iori expected.

Earlier that day, Iori was lured into Yuki's home with the excuse of having him ask anything he wanted, since he had told Yuki before that he'd like to consult some work-related things with him. When Iori made it clear that he'll _only_ talk about work-related things, Yuki reassured him that it was okay, while very obviously not taking his worries seriously.

In the end, all Yuki does as soon as Iori walks in is cook a meal for him (very delicious, but certainly not work related), then dessert (still good, still not work related), and then preparing hot chocolate for him ( _why_?) and inviting him to watch a movie with him.

Iori, currently sitting on Yuki's sofa with a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows, is more than sure that Yuki _is_ treating him like a kid, and while he finds it a bit irritating, he thinks he might understand. Yuki, like he himself said, _is_ the oldest of the idols, after all, so coming from him Iori can even see why he'd want to spoil him.

The only thing that Iori can't forgive is the audacity of falling asleep in the middle of the movie _he_ suggested, like Iori didn't ask for something very specific to do that wouldn't make him sleepy (or maybe it would. The references Iori has about Yuki aren't exactly good in that matter).

After a few valiant attempts at waking Yuki up without getting too... _drastic_ , Iori sighs, thinking of things to do. There's nothing he can do about this anymore, and it's not like he can leave until Yuki wakes up, so he looks for a blanket to cover him and a pillow so his neck won't be (too) sore when he finally awakes.

Iori looks around for a second, and then realizes Yuki didn't have time to wash the dishes, so he grabs an apron and gets to work. If possible, since he has nothing else to do now, he decides it would be okay to return Yuki's kindness, at least a bit.

He also arranges a bento out of the leftovers while he's in the kitchen, but since Yuki still doesn't look any more willing to get up, curling on himself in the sofa instead, Iori sighs once more and takes a quick look at Yuki's fridge while putting the bento in there.

He can go as far as preparing a modest meal for Yuki, while he's here and having nothing else to do.

Fortunately, there's many things Iori can think of that will take less than an hour to make with only vegetables, and he gets to work quickly, diligently.

Once everything is done, Iori takes a look at the kitchen area (the rest of the place was clean enough that he didn't even have to touch it, surprisingly), a bit proud of his work. It all looks great.

The only problem is he still doesn't know how he's going to go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle from the song by μ's, hope you liked it and I really hope you enjoyed the previous ones too!
> 
> next is yamato, so I hope you're ready to deal with me during feb too! have a nice day celebrating iori!

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with Iori, I present to you: the Twinkle Twelve Project, aka in which Dyo bites more than she can chew (again)
> 
> I mean! I'll do my best to complete it! I will be writing drabbles in the format I call 12 x 12, ie., Iori x everyone this month, Yamato x everyone next month, and so on until december... ideally. It might also be until I'm begging for the sweet embrace of nothingness, but I'll do my best to finish it!!!
> 
> If everything goes like I want it to, the plan is to post 3 drabbles every saturday (or 4 saturdays of the month for those nice months that have 5), so, uh. I hope I can do that. Wish me luck, and I hope you enjoy these 3 first and look forward to the rest!


End file.
